


The Stig's First Christmas

by gimmefire



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'll be honest, I didn't really know what to get you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stig's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [](http://topgearslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://topgearslash.livejournal.com/)**topgearslash** for the Drabbles-and-Bits-of-Art Tag challenge type thing.

_The TG office Christmas party..._

"Hello mate," James greeted The Stig brightly as he approached him. The tame racing driver had been standing with arms folded, staring intently at the canapés, and he naturally gave no response other than the raise of that perpetually helmet-clad head. _Least I've got his attention_ , James thought, and gamely continued.

"I'll be honest, I didn't really know what to get you," he confessed, pulling a garishly wrapped item from the sizeable carrier bag he had with him. "But I firmly believe that there isn't a decent man - or whatever you might be - alive who doesn't enjoy a good bit of tipple."

He held the gift out towards The Stig, who merely looked at it for a few seconds, then looked back up to James and made no move to take it.

 _Cock,_ James thought. _He does understand the concept of Christmas, doesn't he? If not the religious bit then the presents and overeating bit, surely._

"It's for you. Go on, take it," he tried again, smiling encouragingly. The Stig continued to just look at him impassively until he sighed a little. "Look, I'd re-enact the Nativity for you, but I haven't got the time, patience, and by about halfway through I suspect I wouldn't have the sobriety, either." He snorted and continued with a degree of displeasure. "Plus the fact my esteemed colleagues are probably off canoodling in the stationery cupboard, or some other odious cliché."

He held onto that thought for a few moments, his co-presenters off together, without him once again, thinking that if the thought had a taste it would be something along the lines of a hammer dipped in piccalilli. He grimaced accordingly, telling himself that he wasn’t jealous, and snapped out if it with a shake of the head. "Anyway, uh, yes. It's a present for you."

This time The Stig took the box, looking at it in what James presumed was a confused manner. "Presents are nice things that you wrap up in colourful paper," James explained while The Stig raised his head and looked at him. "You mainly get them at birthdays or Christmas and you give them to someone you care about."

The Stig tilted his head slightly at that and looked back down to the present in his gloved hands. Then, much to James's surprise, he offered it back.

"Oh. Um. That's not - " James stopped himself. _Give them to someone you care about,_ he'd said. Was The Stig...? "Oh. Well, yes, thank you," he finally responded, accepting the gift. He really didn't have the heart to tell The Stig that it wasn't _quite_ what he meant, especially when the mysterious driver rather tentatively flashed him a thumbs up once he'd taken the present. _Is that right?_ , he seemed to be asking.

James couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. _Blimey._ He nodded. "Yes. Thanks very much. Uh, merry Christmas and all that."


End file.
